Much of the equipment used in farming requires electricity or power to operate, which can prove to be a problem for smaller, more remote farms that may not have access to an electrical grid and must generate electricity on the farm itself. Traditionally, these farms rely on power from hydroelectric, wind, or solar sources.
Also important in farming is transporting fruits, vegetables, or other agricultural products, which requires transportation equipment such as motor or electric powered vehicles. Some farms use conveyers or other forms of fixed conveyance driven by a motor to transport goods.
Between the power generators and agricultural product transportation, managing energy production and energy usage on farms is of great economic importance. Additionally, managing the pollution and fossil fuel usage of these sources of energy production and consumption also must be considered.